


Special

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human!Zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Zoe gives Blythe a compliment.





	Special

The thing about dating Zoe Trent is that she likes affection. Giving and receiving. She likes playing with her boyfriend or girlfriend's hair. She likes having her hair played with in return. She likes holding hands and giving kisses and texts with lots and lots of sparkly, silly emojis.

Luckily, Blythe has seen this all before, being Zoe's best friend, and quickly adapts when they start dating.

She sits on her bed, reading her favorite book again, when Zoe sidles up at her side, peppering her face with soft kisses. Blythe laughs softly, and reaches up to pet at Zoe's hair. The other girl hums, leaning her head on Blythe's shoulder.

"You're very beautiful, Blythe."

Blythe actually lets out a shocked laugh at that comment. She's heard Zoe call things beautiful before. But it usually applied to objects - jewelry or clothing, usually. She can't even remember Zoe ever saying that about her past interests. She thinks back. 'Cool, funny, soulmate...' Yeah, no beautiful anywhere in there. Some of the guys got 'handsome', but never beautiful.

"I, uh. Thank you," she stutters out. Her cheeks burn. "You're... You're beautiful, too."

Zoe giggles brightly. "Aw, darling. Don't be so flustered."

"Sorry. I've never heard you say that about any of your girlfriends."

"But you're special."

Yes, but Zoe always said that. She'd insist and insist that this one was the one, the one she'd always love and be with forever.

They never lasted longer than a month.

"...Zoe, how long have we been dating?"

"Mm? Four months, three weeks, five days. Why do you ask?"

Blythe grins. "Guess I am special."


End file.
